The Voice--Panem
by Ilovetoreadgirl
Summary: President Snow has had an idea to pass the time that The Hunger Games aren't in. A singing competition- The Voice. And coincidently, Katniss was chosen as the best singer in District 12. Now, she has to compete on The Voice and try her hardest to win. And that is not easy with tough competition. Also, almost everyone on The Voice is breaking the biggest rule- no dating the judges.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

3 months after the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, President Snow called all the mentors and stylist to a meeting.

"Mentors, stylists, Gamemakers, others, I have called you all to this meeting to talk about a new idea of mine." President Snow rasped.

_What is your new idea? What is he talking about? This is so boring._ _I need a manicure, _were the thought running through people's heads.

"My new idea is to have a singing competition during the time away from the Hunger Games. Of course, I'll need help. I'll go through more details later, but before I do, does anyone have any questions or suggestions? We also need a name for it." said President Snow.

"How about Panem's Got The Voices?" suggested Poseidon of District 2.

"No way, that's too long," snapped Athena of District 6.

"Sorry Athena, it was only a suggestion," replied Poseidon.

"How about The Voice?" suggestion Artemis of District 8.

"Perfect, Artemis! Great idea!" President Snow exclaimed.

"Thank you, President," Artemis said.

"Now, The Voice will start with a blind audition. The panel of judges will be boys, and the competitors will be girls. There will be one judge and one competitor for each district. The prize will be whatever they want if it is in our power. I know we all have business to get to right now, so I will call you back here later to go through a more thorough explanation." President Snow dismissed everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Katniss, hurry! We don't want to be late!" Prim called.

Katniss sighed. Each district was told to listen to an announcement from President Snow, today.

"Katniss, hurry!"

"Coming, Prim!" Katniss told her.

This year, Prim has turned 12 and she does not want to do anything that might upset the Capitol. Although, she doesn't know that if the Capitol knew what she ate every night, that she would be upsetting the Capitol very much.

* * *

Finally, after 30 minutes, the entire district was settled into the town square where the big screen was.

Suddenly, President Snow was on the screen. "Hello, Panem citizens. I have gathered you all for a very important announcement. During the time period that The Hunger Games are not going on, I have found another show to pass the time. It's called The Voice. It is a singing competition that involves 1 girl, the competitor, and 1 boy, the judge, from each district. The ages reign from 12 to 18 years old. The first day, which is right after this announcement, features the Blind Auditions. There are 3 Capitol citizens in each district and at the end, they will pick the winners. I bet you are wondering what the prize is, am I right? Well, the prize is anything you would like that is in my power. As each day passes, you will learn more about The Voice. The winners today will be sent to the Capitol immediately. Now, begin!"

Once he said begin the Peacekeepers pushed forward and the first girl went up on the didn't really pay attention to anything that was going on, Katniss was lost in a train of thought, until Prim sang. She sang a song by the name of So Small. Her voice was so beautiful, she sang like an angel.

After she finished singing, Katniss got lost again, until Katnissfelt a sharp prod in her back. As she came back to reality, she realized that she was the only one left.

Katniss walked up to the stage. "What song will you be singing?" called a voice.

"Uhh..." She completely forgot about songs. "I'll go with...Jesus Take the Wheel."

As the song started, she got lost in the music.

_She was driving last Friday_

_On her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow-white Christmas Eve_

_Going home to see her momma_

_And her Daddy_

_With a baby in the backseat_

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low_

_On faith and gasoline_

_It'd been a long, hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind_

_And she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way too fast_

_Before she knew it_

_She was spinning on a thin, black_

_Sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives_

_Flash before eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_'Cause I can't do this all on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder_

_When she made it to the shoulder _

_And the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat_

_Sleeping like a rock_

_For the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change_

_So from now tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_'Cause I can't do this all on my own_

_I'm letting go _

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_From this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me_

_Oh, why, oh_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss was confused as to how they were going to pick the judges. I mean, they didn't give her any clues as to how and she was just anxious to get back in the forest and away from here. As the girls waited, Katniss saw the Peacekeepers move through the crowd of boys.

As the girls waited, the announcer, Effie Trinket, walked onto the stage. "Hello, hello. Well, girls, I have the poll right here, in my hand. The winner is... Katniss Everdeen. Come on up, Katniss."

Katniss was in a trance as she walked onto the stage.

"Well, Katniss Everdeen, how do you feel about going to the Capitol and performing on The Voice?" Effie asked.

"Um... I don't know," Katniss answered.

Effie laughed. "Well, you're in for a treat. The Voice is amazing. I can't wait to get it started," Effie said.

"Okay," said Katniss.

"You don't talk much do you?" Effie asked.

A woman walked up on stage and handed Effie an envelope with Panem's seal on it.

"District 12, we now have the polls for the judges. Seeing as you are the farthest away from the Capitol, you are the last district to have auditions. And now, the judge for District 12 on The Voice is... Peeta Mellark. Peeta? Where are you? Come on up, young man." Effie announced.

**(You all know what happened in the book and movie, so I'm going to type it all up. And that's all for now.)**


End file.
